Alvin and the chipmunks is she the one?
by Albrittany
Summary: Jeanette has been having dealing with something that she had no idea was damaged in her body. She thinks that the pain she feels is something that will go away quickly, but unfortunately for her, the pain gets worse and she hopes that no one notices but, someone does notice and it's someone she never expected that would help her deal with her problem. PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

On a school day which was a monday morning, everyone was awake except for one teenage boy known as Alvin and one teenage girl known as Jeanette. The red clad was still asleep as the girl was awake but, she was still laying in bed hugging her abdomen. She was trying to hold in her moans of pain however, she couldn't keep her tears inside.

The previous night, the chipettes came to the chipmunks house for a sleep over. Miss Miller gladly let her girls and Dave was happy to have them in his home but, he still kept an eye on them just in case anything went a little, "adult...ish" even though he still trusted the boys. Also even though Dave knew that his boys and the girls were just friends, he knew that the girls and the boys had a crush for each other so, he kept an eye on them just in case they did something they would probably regret later on. Dave convinced Miss Miller last night that, he would take her girls to school in the morning that way Miss Miller won't have to come and pick them up. Dave was downstairs having breakfast with the others and he started to get annoyed that Alvin still hasn't gotten out of bed however, at the same time he was concerned for Jeanette because he knew that she never gets up late for school.

Dave decides to go check on the two so, he leaves the dinning room and heads to the boys room. When he gets there, he was surprised to see Alvin combing his hair while brushing his teeth. Dave glances at Jeanette where she was laying down on a sleeping bag, before approaching her. "Jeanette, wake up" he gently shakes her. The girl takes her blanket off her face and says "um Dave, could I stay here from school?" Her questions was like cold water thrown at Dave which he felt like that at the moment. "Um I would say yes but, I promised Miss Miller that I would take all three of you to school. Anyway why do you want to stay? Is your head hurting or something?" asked Dave who was concerned for the girl. Jeanette felt embarrassed as she thought of telling him the truth and she was scared of how he was going to react.

Jeanette was having abdominal pain since last night and she kept going to the bathroom every hour and no one noticed. Jeanette knew that something wasn't right. "Um I my, uh never mind" replied Jeanette before removing her blanket. Dave could see that she had been sweating so he tells her "um well if you're not feeling well then, I'll call Miss Miller to let her know you're not going to sc-" "No Dave it's okay, I just didn't feel like going to school today. That's all" she lied. Dave sighs and heads out of the room but, as he made his way out, he took a glance at Jeanette holding her abdomen. However he don't think to much of it and went back where the others were.

Five minute later, everyone including Alvin, were waiting by the door. "Come Jean, any day now" uttered Brittany who was annoyed that her sister was going to make everyone get to school late which would earn them detention after school. "Jeanette, we have to go now" yelled Dave as he held the door open with one hand and his keys with the other. Jeanette was finally done taking a shower and getting dressed. She approached the others and got weird looks from everyone. "What?" She asked. Alvin who was surprised by what was happening says "uh just that, usually it's me who wakes up late and makes everyone get to school late" everyone nodes in agreement but, Jeanette didn't care. She knew that it wasn't her fault for taking her time getting ready.

"Um, sorry guys, let's get going" se said as she approached the others. Dave took them to school before heading to work. As they were going inside, Alvin noticed Jeanette walking slow as she held her abdomen. He walks next to her and asked "hey, are you alright?" Jeanette looks at him and says "yes I'm fine" and then once inside, they went to their first class. The guys were lucky that the administrator wasn't outside with her clipboard to write down the names of the students who are late.

Alvin and Jeanette had physics, Simon and Theodore had art and Brittany and Eleanor had geometry. Fortunately for them, they all got to their classes on time with two seconds to spare since they ran. In physics, Alvin was doing a test, that the teacher who's name is Mrs. Thomas, gave him and the rest of the students. As Alvin was trying to figure out the answer to one the questions, he hears moaning coming from his left so, he glances to trying to see where it was coming from. He was surprised to know that it was Jeanette who was siting next to him. Alvin could see that she was in pain by the look on her face. He also saw her hands wrapped around her abdomen so, he worriedly questions her "Jean, are you alright?" she looks at him and whispers "I'm fi-" she was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen making her moan. Suddenly Jeanette needed to go to the bathroom ( **No, not to puke** ).

Jeanette who couldn't stay still, raises her hand. The teacher notices and says her "yes Jeanette" and she replies "may I got to the bathroom please?" the teacher rolls her eyes, before saying "no, you may not because, no one is allowed to go anywhere during a test" Jeanette was upset and disappointed to hear that but, she really needed to go. "Please, it's an emergency" said Jeanette she held her abdomen with both of her hands. Mrs. Thomas shakes her head before saying "sorry but, no" she went back to grading some assignments but, Jeanette raises her hand once again. Alvin was annoyed by the teachers rule of not letting anyone go to the bathroom, not even if it was an emergency during a test. He looks at Jeanette, to see her twisting her legs with each other's and twitching her fingers. Alvin looks back at Mrs. Thomas and he could tell that she was ignoring Jeanette who had her hand raised.

"Miss. Thomas, Jeanette wants to ask you something" said Alvin. Jeanette smiles at him before looking back at the teacher. "What is it Jeanette?" asked Mrs. Thomas in a grumpy tone. "Please, I really need to go to the bath-" "I told you that you can't go and I don't care if it's an emergency. You sit there and be a good girl and wait until the bell rings" the teacher looks at the time on the projector and says "look, just fifty more minutes to go and then you can go to the bathroom" however, Jeanette couldn't wait that long. She needed to use the bathroom so bad. Alvin was so upset to hear the teacher say that, that he felt like cursing at her but, he didn't want to risk getting sent to the principal's office because he would be grounded by Dave if he were to find out.

Mrs. Thomas, was always a grumpy teacher. She hated her job but, she mostly hated her students. Nobody liked Mrs. Thomas. Not even Jeanette who liked most of her teachers.

Alvin looks at Jeanette and he could see that she couldn't hold it anymore by the look on her face. Her eyes were shut, and her teeth were grinding and she was having a hard time breathing. Jeanette raises her hand for the last time and the teacher notices. "Please, I REALLY, REALLY need to go-" "ENOUGH, if you ask me that one more time, I will send you to the office for being disruptive in class and i will give you an F on for your test" Mrs. Thomas warned before slamming her papers she was grading on her own desk. Jeanette couldn't wait another minute, she couldn't hold it anymore. She gives up and let's her body take control.

In a minute, Alvin noticed something yellow going down Jeanette's chair and her legs. Soon drips of the something yellow, started to come down as she kept sitting on her chair. Jeanette felt something warm between her legs and she knew what it was. Alvin was shocked and worried as he watched her urine going down. In a few seconds, someone else noticed Jeanette's accident. "HEY LOOK EVERYONE, MISS NERDY GIRLY PISSED HER PANTS" someone shouted as they pointed at the liquid under Jeanette's chair. Everyone looked at where he was pointing at before they started to laugh uncontrollably. Alvin was angry to hear and see others making fun of Jeanette so, she stand on his seat ad yells "HEY YOU JERKS, I BET YALL WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF THAT WERE HAPPEN TO ANYONE OF YOU, SO SHUT THE FUCK AND LEAVE HER ALONE" the whole room was silent. No one said a word. Everyone was shocked including the teacher. Alvin was shocked at himself as well because, he never thought that he would defend Jeanette like a lion on fire.

Jeanette finished releasing all of her urine before she buries her face on her hands. "ALVIN SEVILLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW" yelled the teacher before looking at Jeanette. "AND YOU, YOU'RE NOT A FREAKING BABY TO BE PISSING PANTS. NOW THAT'S EMBARRASSING" the teacher continued to say bad stuff about Jeanette making the class laugh. She kept saying bad stuff about Jeanette until, Alvin intervenes "HEY YOU LEAVE JEANETTE ALO-" "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE? GET OUT NOW, BEFORE I CALL SOMEONE TO COME AND GET YOU OUT OF MY CLASS" the teacher cut him off before approaching his desk.

Alvin wanted to yell back but, he didn't want to get in to more trouble. He grabs his backpack but, before he leaves, he approaches Jeanette. Alvin notices that he stepped on her urine but, he didn't care. He was worried for the girl who kept sobbing. "Jeanette, are you alright?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulder gently. Jeanette looks at him but doesn't say anything. Alvin gives her a sympathetic smile and tells her "come on I'll take you to the nurse" Jeanette doesn't respond, instead she gets up and stands next to him, while looking at the ground ashamed of herself. Alvin places an arm around her shoulder and they head out the classroom but, as he reached the door, he turns around and gives the teacher the middle finger before closing the door.

As Alvin walked with her, she continued to cry as she had her face buried in her hands. Alvin stops walking and removes his arm from her shoulders. "Jeanette" he whispers. The girl looks at him but still keeps quiet. "Everything is going to be alright" he whispered. Alvin removes her glasses before wiping her tears with his fingers. He then gives them back to her. Soon they got to the nurse's office and Alvin sat in one of the chairs as Jeanette was talking to the nurse. Alvin did not feel like looking at his phone so, he just sits there with his eyes closed as he starts remember something.

 **Earlier in the morning**

 **Alvins Pov**

"Great another day of going in the prison of misery" I whispered to myself as I removed my blankets. I sat up and stretched before I heard someone moaning. I followed the noise and in a few seconds, I realized that Jeanette was making those noises. I get out of bed before I approach her. She sounded like she was in pain so, I ask her "Jeanette is something wrong?" Immediately she stops moaning and says "I'm fine Alvin" and I knew she was lying but, I did not want to bug her anymore so, I just went to the bathroom to grab my tooth brush. When I got back, to mine and my brothers room, I was brushing my teeth while combing my hair but then, a funny smell made me pause. I turn around and try to find where it was coming from but, I couldn't find it. The smell, was the smell of urine and I Immediately suspected that it was Theodore who had wet the bed and didn't brother to change his blankets. I thought it was weird that Theodore wet the bed because, the last time that he did, was two years.

I gave up looking where the smell was coming from so I continued to comb my hair as I brushed my teeth.

 **End of the memory**

 **Third Persons Pov**

Alvin realizes that there is a possibility that, and it was Jeanette and not Theodore who filled the room with the smell of urine. He realizes that, something bad could be happening to the harmless, clumsy girl. Alvin opens his eyes and sees Jeanette approaching him. She takes a seats next to Alvin and says "Miss Miller is going to bring me some clean clothes" Alvin was glad to hear her talking again and says "oh well that's good" all of a sudden, Jeanette's smile turns in to a frown. "Alvin can I ask you something?" She questioned as she kept feeling shamed of herself. "You just did" said Alvin before chuckling. "Yeah you can tell me anything" he added. Jeanette places both of her hands in her lap and asked him "why did you do it?" Alvin was confused by her question. "Why did I do what?" He replied. Jeanette sighs before saying "why, did you get choose to get in trouble for me? Why did you defend me? Instead of making fun of me like the others did?" Alvin gets close to her and says "Jean, just because I'm a guy who gets in trouble all the time and has arguments with your older sister, doesn't mean that I don't care about my friends. I care about you Jeanette I would do anything to put a smile on your face right now" Jeanette was amazed to hear him say that. She never met this side of Alvin. She only knew that he got in to trouble a lot and gets grounded many times.

Jeanette felt a funny feeling in her stomach which, was warm and relaxing. She only had this feeling when she met Simon for the first time but, as time went by the feeling went away. Jeanette smiles and gives Alvin a hug.

Alvin wasn't expecting her sudden move but, he returns the hug. He felt her soft and warm body under his arms. He gently touched her hair and stroke it. They break the hug before Jeanette tells him "thank you Alvin for being this sweet to me however, you're in trouble because of me-" "I don't care Jean, and I don't regret standing up for you" said Alvin. Jeanette pulls out her phone and hands it to him. "Here, could you hold on to it until lunch? Miss Miller might take it away if she sees it because, she thinks that my sisters and I text in class but, she doesn't know that Brittany is the only one who does that" said Jeanette before shaking her head.

Alvin chuckles and puts her phone in his pocket. "Well, I better head to the principals office, just in case our ugly teacher checks to see if I'm there" said Alvin jokingly. He was expecting for Jeanette to lecture him about not talking about people like that but, she giggles instead. "Well, I'll see you at lunch then, later" said Alvin before walking out the door. Jeanette waved at him before looking at the nurse approaching her.

 **Well, how was chapter one:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time soon came and mostly everyone was there but, Jeanette wasn't. Alvin was thinking that maybe she was sent home which he understood since she looked to be in a lot of pain in the morning. Alvin still had her phone with him as he was eating his lunch. He kept quiet and was hearing two of his friends conversation. "Isn't he amazing? He told me that he would buy me a new bracelet with Diamonds" said Brittany cheerfully as she showed a new watch that her boyfriend, who's name is Josh, bought her. "Well, it's certainly very nice of him but, don't you think he's spoiling you to much Britt? I mean you sound like you're more interested in the stuff he buys you than him" asked Eleanor before biting her pear. Brittany gives her an offended look and says "what are you trying to say? That I'm a gold digger or something?" Eleanor disapprovingly tells her "what? No, I'm saying that you sound like you care more about the stuff he gets for you, than him" Brittany hits the table with her left elbow on purpose before telling her "so, what if care more about what he buys me? I'm only using him for because he's popular and has a lot of money" This wasn't new to Eleanor, she always knew that Brittany loves getting new expensive clothes and jewelry and she knew that her older sister had a crush on Alvin.

Eleanor glances behind at the red clad to see him with a bored expression on his face as he ate. "Ellie I'm speaking to you" said Brittany before grabbing her sisters chin and turning it to her direction. "Yes I'm listening Britt" said Eleanor. Brittany looks at Alvin then back at Eleanor. "What, is there something you want to tell him since you were rude enough to ignore me while I was speaking to you?" asked Brittany. Eleanor was starting to get frustrated by how her sister was acting. Eleanor whispers something to Brittany's ear "No Britt, I was just checking to see if he was here because, I'm sure that you don't want him to hear what you're saying because, do you really think he would date you if he were to hear that you only use guys for what they give and not for loving them" Brittany's whispers to her "Ellie do you think he heard what I said?" they both look at Alvin who was finishing eating before looking back at each other.

"I'm pretty sure he did because you were you very loud" replied Eleanor. Alvin did heard everything Brittany said and he lost his apatite because of her therefore, he gets out of his seat and goes to throw away his remaining food before taking a seat next to Theodore. Alvin knew that Brittany had a crush on him but, he doesn't. He used to have a crush on her when he met her but, as he got to know her more, he realized that Brittany wasn't who he thought she was. At first he thought that she would be the love of his life but, when Brittany couldn't control herself and showed her true side, Alvin didn't feel anything for her anymore.

Alvin doesn't interrupt Simon's and Theodore conversation so he just puts his head on the table and closes his eyes as he hears their conversation. "So, Theodore are you ready for the Saturday after this one?" asked Simon as he looked at a list he made for that day. "Yes I sure am and I can't wait to bury Dave under the sand" said Theodore excitedly ad he imagined the fun stuff he was going to do. "I even made a list of the things that I'm going to take. Let's see, I have mosquito repellent, sunscreen, sun glasses and an extra pair of trunks just in case a certain brother of mine wants to prank me again like the last time we went to the beach" said Simon as he stared at Alvin who had his head down. Theodore holds his breath to prevent himself from laughing as he remembered the last time Dave took them to the beach.

The last time that they went to the beach, Alvin pranked his brother by hiding his trunks and his towel. Simon was in one of the public showers getting rid of the remaining sand that he had on his body. When Simon realized that his belongings had disappeared, he realized that he didn't had an extra towel nor trunks and neither did Dave, so he had no choice but to go home naked. Simon was lucky that the chipettes didn't come with them to the beach because, if they did Simon would have felt more humiliated. Alvin was grounded for two months but, he still didn't regret pulling that prank on his brother.

Alvin who had his head down, heard what Simon said out loud and he chuckled at the memory. "Anyway, Dave told me yesterday that the chipettes and Miss Miller will come with us to the beach so, I'm looking forward to spend some time with Jeanette" said Simon as he thought about his crush. Alvin sits up straight and remembered what happened in the morning when Simon said her name. Alvin takes out Jeanette's phone but, doesn't turn it on. He just looks at the screen as Jeanette was on his mind. Alvin was amazed that Jeanette trusted him to hold on to her phone. No one gave him that kind of trust. Simon who was still talking with Theodore, notices from the corner of his eye, Alvin holding a phone and Simon knew who it belongs to.

"What are you doing with Jeanette's phone?" asked Simon furiously. Alvin tells him "Jeanette told me to hold it for her" Simon laughs In taunting way before extending his hand. "That's a good one Alvin, I know Jeanette so well and I know that she would never trust you, so hand it over" said Simon. Alvin gives him a gum that he was chewing instead. Simon wasn't playing and he throws the chewed gum on Alvin's cap. "I'm being serious Alvin, give me her phone now" Simon demanded but Alvin refused to hand it over and shakes his cap to get rid of the chewed gum. "I told you, she told me to hold-" "No Jeanette wouldn't say that Alvin, no one trusts you and you probably stole it from her" Simon cut him of as he was losing his patience.

Alvin stands up and puts her phone in his back pocket of his jeans before saying "why don't you take it from me by force" Simon usually doesn't like to play by Alvin's rules but, he unexpectedly grins and says "gladly" and lunges at his brother. The blue clad kept trying to reach for the phone in Alvin's back pocket but, Alvin kept pushing him with his feet against Simon's chest. "ALVIN, for the last time give me her phone" said Simon as he tried again. Alvin wasn't having a hard time keeping his brother away from getting the phone. He wasn't even trying and he started to mock Simon by yawning.

Other students noticed what was going on so they surrounded the two. "Come Simon, don't tell me you're that weak" said Alvin as he pretended to look sleepy. Simon was getting tired but, he still kept trying get the phone. "ALVIN GIVE ME THE-" the two were suddenly quiet when they heard a familiar ringtone. Alvin felt the phone vibrate so, he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. He was surprised to see that it was Miss Miller calling. Alvin didn't know if he should answer so, he looks at Simon to see him shrug.

Alvin makes up his mind and answers. "Hello, this is Alvin speaking" "hey Alvin, it's me Jeanette" "I'm calling from Miss Millers phone and I think you already know that" *giggle* "anyway, I wanted to let you know that I was sent home because I wasn't feeling good in the morning but, I'm feeling a little better now" Alvin was happy to hear that and says "well that's great, and by the way, I could see that your were in pain because I saw you hugging your self this morning" "oh yeah, about that I haven't really told Miss Miller because..." the was a small pause before she continues. "I'm sorry Alvin, I can't tell you because, well it's a little embarrassing and I don't feel comfortable telling you by phone but, maybe I'll tell you what I'm dealing with if you see later today or some other day. I'll only tell you because you were sweet to me this morning" Alvin was happy but concerned for the answer she gave him. "Oh okay, well since you put it that way, then I'll go by your house after school to give you your phone" replied Alvin. "Great, I'll see you later then, bye" "bye Jean" replied Alvin and then he hangs up before turning off the phone.

He looks at the others giving him an questioning look so he tells them "she said she's at her house and that she's feeling a bit better" Simon believed him but, what Alvin was saying to her, made Simon think that she told him about some other things. "Alvin, is that all Jeanette told you?" asked Simon as he tried to take the phone away but fails. "Ugh cut it out Si, and yes that's all she said" Alvin lied. The blue clad gave up trying and says "well I'm going to speak with Jea-" "ATTENTION STUDENTS, THE BELL IS NOT WORKING SO, I'M LETTING ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT NOW YALL NEED TO GO TO YOUR THIRD PERIOD CLASS. THANK YOU AND HAVE NICE DAY" the intercom spoke. Most of the students in the cafeteria went to the doors but, Alvin, Simon and Theodore didn't move. "Well, don't want to be late for class, let's go Alvin" said Simon between his teeth.

Alvin didn't like the funny tone that Simon used because it made him think that Simon was up to something. When they got to the door, Alvin was in front of Simon as he held Jeanette's phone to his chest. Suddenly he holds the door for Simon and says "after you ma'am" Simon glares at him before walking out of the doors first.

Later after school, Dave picked up the boys and the two girls because Miss Miller called him and told him that she couldn't leave Jeanette home alone so, she asked him if he could pick up Brittany and Eleanor as well. When the girls were getting out of the car, Alvin says "um Dave, I'm going to give something Jeanette, I'll be back in a minute" however Brittany didn't let him get out. "Well, whatever you need to give to my sister, don't worry I'll give it to her" Alvin chuckles innocently and mocks her "but you're not Jeanette, you're Brittany the drama queen, Brittany the wannabe, Brittany who's smell like feet, Brittany the whiny-" "ALVIIINNN" Dave interrupted Alvin making him lose his beat to his strange song. "Ugh thanks a lot Dave, anyway I'll be back in a moment" said Alvin before getting out of the car.

Brittany was glaring at him, as he walked with her an Eleanor. When they went in the house, they see Miss Miller coming from the kitchen. "Well, how was school Brittany and El-" "oh well hello Alvin, what brings you here?" asked Miss Miller. Alvin makes sure that the phone is in his pocket before saying "I need to give something to Jeanette, where is she?" Miss Miller hugs her two daughters before saying "she's in the basement, do you want me to call-" "No it's okay, I'll go see her" Alvin declined and makes his way to the door to the basement. He opens it and heads down. As he heads down, Alvin was impressed by how good her laboratory looked. There were machines everywhere, there were a lot of beakers and each had a different substance with different a color. Alvin was startled when a little robot that looked like it was put together with Legos, approaches him. The robot was half of Alvin's size. It looks at him up and down and says "excuse me but, you are not Jeanette Miller, therefore you must leave or I'll will have to make you leave because you are an intruder" Alvin was a bit scared at the tiny thing. "Becky, it's alright, he's just a friend who came to visit me. Alvin I'm over here" a voice said which was coming from the back of the basement.

The robot floats away leaving Alvin sigh with relief. He was glad that he wasn't turned in to dust. Alvin looks around and sees Jeanette sitting on a stool looking at a microscope. Alvin approaches her and says "Jean, you have an amazing lab. It's cooler than Simon's" Jeanette giggles at his comment and says "thanks, anyway have a seat" Jeanette pulls out another stool from under the table. Alvin sits next her and watched what she was doing. He also sees some blueprints in the table with a lot of equations but, to him it was like chicken scratch on paper. Suddenly Alvin remembers why he came to look for her so, he digs in his pocket to take out her phone but then, he hears someone or something drop to the floor. Alvin turns around to see the girl on the floor with her eyes closed. "JEANETTE"

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alvin's Pov**

How can this happen? I turn around to grab the phone for five seconds and then I hear something or someone fall to the floor. I turned around to see who or what it was and, oh man it was Jeanette. Now here I am on the floor on my knees trying to wake her up.

"Jeanette, speak to me, please open your eyes" I held the girls head with my right arm and shaking her with my right. "Jeanette, please say something, please say-" I suddenly couldn't breath anymore. My jaw felt to the floor and my eyes almost pop out. I was feeling all of this, thanks to something that I discovered. There, on Jeanette's purple button up shirt, around here abdomen was a huge red stain. I had a thought that told me what the red stain was and to see if there was more coming out but, I decided not to check because number one, I could get in serious trouble for checking something in her body that's none of my business, number two, I wouldn't do that to Jeanette because that would make me feel like I'm violating her, and number three because she could have a bad injury there and if I were to touch it, I could make it worse.

So many questions were in my mind such as "should I call her sisters and Miss Miller and tell them that something is wrong with Jeanette? Should I just keep shaking her and saying her name to see if she wakes up? Should I call an ambulance? Or should I place her on the table and bring her some water and not tell anyone else what happened, that way they wouldn't worry?" it took me moment but, I decided to go for the last to one. I know that it seems stupid that I chose that but, I was so nervous to think correctly. Without wasting more time, I put my arm under her legs and I cautiously lift her and I place her on the table. I use my hands as fans to give her a bit of air to see if it would wake her up but, it wasn't working.

I then place a hand under her nose to feel if she was breathing. Fortunately she was and the next thing i do is I check for a pulse just in case. "Jeanette, please wake up" I tell her but, still no answer from her. I glance back at her stain and that's when something came to my mind. Something that confused me. "That's weird, if she was on her period, wouldn't her blood be around her genital area?" Then something in my mind was telling me that, "it's not what you think it is" Something told me she was not on that time of the month. I don't know why but I believed the little voice in my head because, the stain was above her genital area.

I glance back at her face before telling my self "Alvin you idiot, what are you waiting for? Go get her some water or something or call for help?" I mentally slapped my self and I was about to head to the door but, a noise stopped me. "Mmmm" someone was moaning and I hoped that it was her. I turn around to see Jeanette twitching her lips and opening her eyes. Finally I felt like I was able to breath without a problem again when I saw that she was waking up. "Jeanette, how do you feel?" I asked her. Instead of telling me anything, she points at her abdomen and I could see that she was trying to tell me that she was in pain. I look at the stain worriedly before looking back at her. "Jeanette, did you injure your self or something?" I asked her. The girl uses her hands to help herself sit up. She then looks at the stain before she sighs. She was about lift her shirt, to I guess look at her abdomen, but then she pauses and gives me a look. I had a feeling she wanted me to look away and I do. After a few seconds, she speaks "Good, I'm not bleeding anymore and I don't think it's an injury" I look back at her to to see that she had her shirt down.

I had another question my mind and I had a feeling I was going to feel awkward for asking it but, I still decided to go for it. "Um if it's not an injury then, could it be that you're you know..." Jeanette gets off of the table and sits on her stool. She looks at her stain and tells me "No it's not that, I think it's something else. Alvin you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even my sisters nor Miss Miller that, I fainted and you won't tell them about this either" Jeanette points at her abdomen. I didn't know why she didn't want the others to find out but, she sounded like she was talking about something serious so I tell her "um okay I promise but, could you at least tell me what was wrong with you at school?" My question seemed to make her shiver so I tell her "or you know what, you don't have to tell me if you don't-" "no it's okay, I'll tell you but, you have to promise me something else, promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" she told me as she gave me a look that I've never seen before.

I grab the other stool and sit on it and I tell her "I promise, and I know that I may be a guy who never keeps a promise but, if I have to keep a promise that is very serious, I will protect it more than my own life" Jeanette smiles a bit. She seemed exhausted and I didn't know if it was because the science stuff she does or because she's sick or something. "Good, because if you expose my secrets..." She stopped and came close to my face. "I'll tell you how I go this" she said making me nervous because of her intimidating look.

It's the first that I've seen her like that. Not even Brittany made me this nervous. "Anyway, I've been having a sharp pain in my abdomen since last night and it only got worse in the morning. That's why I took long getting ready. The pain was so strong that I had to take my time getting ready and when I was around everyone, I acted like I wasn't in pain but, when we were in physics, the pain got even worse when I got the feeling that I needed to use the bathroom but, thanks to our teacher not letting me go, I couldn't hold it anymore because of the horrific pain so, I had to let it all out right then and there" said Jeanette and I could see the same look she had in the morning. The look of being ashamed at herself.

I place an arm around her shoulder and she unexpectedly puts her head on my chest. I was astonished when my hand brushed against her neck because, she was cold as an ice cube. "Jeanette, is that why you bled?" I asked her. "Yes" she said. I gently began to rub her hair and I ask "do you know what is causing you to have pain and to bleed?" Jeanette stands up and gets her microscope before walking to another table that had a mannequin that was her size. She places the tool on its hand before telling me "Alvin, I'm sorry but I can't tell you because you won't be able to handle the truth" I was stunned by her answer and I was more concerned for her. "Jean, you can tell me, I promise that I won't tell anyone" I told her. "Sorry Alvin, but I only agreed to tell you what was wrong with me but, I didn't agree to tell you what's causing me to have this" she told me before taking out a pack of sticky notes from under the table.

I didn't want to sound like I was being ungrateful by asking her more questions because she at least told me what was wrong with her so, I tell her "oh okay, well I better get going because Dave and the others are probably tired of waiting for me in the car" she gives me a concerned look and says "oh no, then you have to go because you've been in here for like twenty minutes" I nod before I made my way to the door. I look back at her and I wave at her. She smiles and waves back. I opened and shut the door as I head outside but, as I kept walking, I started to wonder what was causing Jeanette to have pain and to bleed. "Could it be that, she's pregnant? No I don't think so. Could it be that she's on her period and felt to shy and uncomfortable to tell me? No no no, I don't think so" I was so busy thinking about the cause of her problems that, I barely noticed that I was standing in front of the car.

I opened the door and I wasn't surprised to see Dave behind the wheel sleeping and so were my brothers. I guess the breeze woke up Dave because he gives me an unhappy look. "ALVIN, what took you so long? We have to get home soon because I have to make dinner and you and your brothers need to do homework" he said loudly which awoke my brothers. "Sorry Dave, I was busy helping, Jeanette with something" I replied smiling innocently. Dave gestures for me to get in and he stepped on the gas not giving me time to put my seat belt.

We got home soon and Dave told us to do our homework. I did my homework but, I didn't try to solve any problems of my homework. I just guessed because Jeanette was on my mind. I was about to head out to the kitchen but, Simon questions me. "Hey Alvin, did you gave Jeanette her phone? Also did she told you if she's feeling better?" I quickly shove my hand in my pockets. I realized that I forgot to give Jeanette her phone back. "Oh um yeah I gave it to her and she told me she's feeling great" I lied. Simon places his homework in his backpack before saying "oh okay, you better not be lying to me" I smile innocently once again before closing the door when I left.

I was really worried for Jean and it's weird because it's the first time that was this worried about someone. I take out Jeanette's phone and I try to turn it on but, it don't work. I assumed that the battery was dead so, I went to the living room where my charger was. When I got there, I plugged the charger to the phone before placing it behind a lamp so no one could see it. I then smelled something that reminded me of someone. The smell was good a smell of perfume and it was all over my sweater. I smelled my self before remembering who uses this kind of perfume. It was the girl who I went to visit a half about an hour ago. The girl who's name is Jeanette Miller.

I started to imagine her face without her glasses and for the first time, I realize that, I've never really noticed how beautiful she looked. "WHOA WHOA, ALVIN SEVILLE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR TYPE AND SHES JUST A FRIEND AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT HER TYPE EITHER" a voice in my mind yelled at me. "I know but, just because she isn't my type, and just because she's my friend, doesn't mean that I won't check out her looks" I replied. "SILENCE" "YOU STILL CAN'T LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT BECAUSE SIMON WOULDN'T LIKE THAT. HE LOVES HER AND YOU LOVE BRITTANY" said the now annoying voice. "OH SCREW BRITTANY, ALL SHE EVER DOES IS COMPLAIN AND DEMAND AND ILL ADMIT THAT AT FIRST I WAS INTERESTED IN HER BUT, WHEN I MET HER OTHER SIDE, MY FEELINGS FOR HER VANISHED. ANYWAY, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M INTERESTED IN JEANETTE? I TOLD YOU THAT SHE IS JUST A FRIEND AND I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF WERE TO BE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND SO SHUT UP ALREADY" I yelled back and I meant every word I said in my mind.

 _To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, Jeanette's pain didn't go away but, it wasn't as bad as it was at first. Alvin hadn't talked to her since the day he went to visit her because, he thought it was best to give her some space. The day was Friday and everyone was in their last class. Alvin had gym class with Jeanette, Brittany had dance class with Theodore and Simon had physics with Eleanor. In gym class everyone had free time. Some students were playing basketball, some were playing dodge ball, some soccer and some others just sat on the bleachers.

Alvin who was playing soccer with his friends, notices Jeanette sitting on the bleachers. He wanted to know how she was doing so, before heading to her, he tells one of his friends "hey, Jose I'll be back in a few minutes" his friend was about to kick the ball but then, when he heard Alvin, he tells him "oh alright but please hurry because we don't stand a chance against those guys without you being in our team" Alvin nods and makes his way to Jeanette. The girl looked sad as she held her head with both of her hands. She just sat there watching other students play.

"Hey Jean" a voice she recognized spoke to her and immediately she wasn't that sad anymore. Jeanette looks to her right to see Alvin resting a foot on the highest seat as his other foot was below. "Alvin, hi, how are you?" she questioned before sliding over to let him sit. Alvin sits down and says "I'm good and how about you? Has the pain in your abdomen gone away?" Jeanette places a hand on that area before saying "no, but the pain isn't as strong as it was on Monday" Alvin could hear the disappointment in her voice and he wanted to hug her but, he knows he's sweaty so he decides not to. "So, how-" "Alvin, why have you been avoiding me?" Alvin was caught off guard by her question. He wasn't expecting for Jeanette to ask him that. "Um well, I wanted to give you some time alone because, I thought that you might've want some time alone since you trusted me enough to tell me what was wrong with you. I thought you were embarrassed at telling me and you didn't want to tell me but, you still did" Jeanette smiles at his selfless action for giving her some space.

She knew that not even Simon had been this sweet with her. Jeanette felt like she could trust Alvin more and she couldn't believe it. When Jeanette met Alvin for the first time, she thought he was a guy who loves to prank others, is always nosy and only cares about himself. She couldn't believe how much she got to know of his other self in such short time. "Alvin, that's sweet of you but, I don't need some time alone. I always like to talk about my problems with others like my sisters but, when you showed me the real you, I only wanted to talk about my problems with you. I haven't even told my sisters about what I'm going trough and what's the cause of my pain" Jeanette's words were like bricks thrown at Alvin's face.

Alvin couldn't believe how much trust the girl was giving him. He even started to think that she was on drugs because he never got this much trust from anyone. "Jeanette, I don't know what to say I, i ,I just" Alvin started to stutter and Jeanette thought it was cute. "Alvin, come to my house after-" "Hey Alvin, could you hurry up, our team is losing. We need you" Jose cut off Jeanette and he approached them. "In a minute okay, I'm talking with my friend here" said Alvin annoyed by his friend rudely interrupting. "What were you going to say Jean?" Asked Alvin before placing an hand on her shoulder. Jeanette looks at Jose waiting impatiently and then she looks at Alvin. "Um it was nothing, you should get going now" replied Jeanette. "Are you are-" "You heard the girl, so let's go" Jose puts an arm around Alvin shoulders. Alvin didn't want leave Jeanette alone but, his stubborn friend wouldn't leave him alone.

Later after school, Alvin wanted to go visit Jeanette but, he couldn't go because he had to do chores that would took him a lot of time so, he decided that he would visit Jeanette the next day which is Saturday. Alvin cursed at himself because he forgot to take Jeanette's phone to school to give it to her. That was another reason why he wanted to go to visit her in the afternoon.

The next day, Dave went to the store with Theodore. Simon went to the library. Alvin was the only one at home. He was in his and his brothers room playing with his ps4 but after thirty minutes of playing, he got bored so he turned it off. Alvin checks the time on his phone to see that it was twelve sixteen in the afternoon. He thinks of something to do to get rid of his boredom and then he gets an idea. Alvin takes a shower, gets dressed before heading to the Millers residence. When he gets there, he notices that Miss Millers car wasn't in the driveway so, he assumed that she was gone. Alvin checks his pockets to make sure that he had Jeanette's phone with him before ringing the doorbell.

He waits a few seconds and then someone answers the door. "Alvin hi, I wasn't expecting to see you today" it was none other than Jeanette. "Hey um sorry if I came at a bad time. You're probably busy but I wanted to see you" said Alvin making himself blush because he knows that he sounded like he wanted to see Jeanette like she was his girlfriend or something. Jeanette happily tells him "oh no, I'm not busy and I'm glad you came to visit me. Here come on in" Alvin goes in the house. As he's walking behind her, he notices that the house was to quiet.

"Hey Jean, where are your sisters?" asked Alvin. Jeanette opens the door to the basement and holds it for him. "They went to the mall because Brittany kept begging Miss Miller to get her new purse. Eleanor went with them because she wants to buy a swimsuit for next Saturday" replied Jeanette as they made their way down. "Oh yeah, speaking of swimsuit are you excited for next Saturday?" Asked Alvin. Jeanette frowns and turns around. She didn't want to be a party pooper but she tells him "Alvin, I'm not going to the beach with y'all, and if I don't go then Miss Miller won't go because she doesn't like any of us being home alone" Alvin wasn't happy with her answer. His good mood had gone away.

"Why aren't you going with us?" Asked Alvin. Jeanette places her hands on the sides of her button up shirt before and says "I'm sorry but I can't tell you-" "you know what, I've had it. I'm tired of hearing you saying I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I thought you trust me Jean?" Alvin turns and was about to head to the door but, Jeanette quickly activates her emergency lockdown by pressing a nearby button that blended in with the color of the wall. Alvin was shocked by what was happening. He saw that the door now had a steel door blocking it. Alvin turns around and sees Jeanette who still had her back facing him. "Jeanette, what's your problem? Let me out" he tells her.

He waits for her to say something as he took steps back. Alvin's back makes contact with the steel door as he kept his eyes on the girl. "Alvin, could you come here please?" asked Jeanette as she stood still. For the first time, Alvin was scared and he didn't want to get near her. He just wanted to get out. "No, and please let me out" he replies. Jeanette shakes her head and then puts to fingers in her mouth before whistling. Alvin was dumbfounded by her actions as he saw four robots approaching Jeanette. The four looked like the same robot that Alvin saw the first time he came to her basement.

"Please bring him to me" Jeanette ordered the four and they obey. Alvin was trapped, he had no way out. In a quick second, the four robots, grabbed Alvin and they started to carry him. He tries to fight to get free but, he was appalled to realize that the small robots were strong. They stop when they were a feet away from Jeanette. Alvin couldn't believe what was happening. He's never seen Jeanette act like this. "Jeanette, why are you doing this to me?" Asked Alvin as his arms and legs were held by the four robots. "Alvin, I'm sorry for forcing you to stay but, I want to answer your question and finally tell you what is causing me to have pain in my abdomen" she tells him before snapping her fingers.

The robots let go of Alvin and they float away. Jeanette was waiting for Alvin to say something as her back was still facing him. She was feeling guilty for treating Alvin like a prisoner but, she had a good reason for doing that. Alvin calms down a bit and says "well, what are you waiting for, tell me what you want to tell me and then let me get out of here" Alvin didn't mean to speak to her harshly but, he was scared. Jeanette doesn't answer and begins to unbutton her shirt instead. Alvin couldn't tell what she was doing but, when he sees her remove her shirt, he was stunned.

Jeanette's Bra was exposed but she wasn't finished. Next she places her hands behind her back and unclasps her Bra letting it all to the floor. Alvin was very shocked by what his eyes were showing him. He was also, confused, scared and curious. "This is why, I won't go with y'all" said Jeanette before turning around. Alvin was speechless by what was in front of him. He was enjoying the view but at the same time, he was horrified. A rash was all over her upper body, but what shocked him the most was red hole on her abdomen. Jeanette sees his reaction and begins to sob. She buries her face in her hands feeling disgusted and ashamed of herself.

Alvin does his best to not look at her Bazookas as he looks at the hole. He didn't know what to say. He was to shocked to move. Jeanette looks at him and sees the same look his face. "That's right, get a good look at me, I look like a monster" she said and gets up before she pushes the emergency lockdown button. The steel door blocking the exit, disappears. "Alvin please get out" she tells him before crossing her arms covering her private parts. Alvin shakes his head to get him self to say something. He slaps himself in the face before saying "Jeanette, I'm sorry. But you don't look like a monster, and if I would've known that you were suffering this much, I wouldn't have left your side. I would've been with you when you needed me" Jeanette just stares at him and starts to mumble something that Alvin can't hear.

Alvin picks up her shirt and hands it her and says "Jeanette, come here" Jeanette grabs the shirt but doesn't put it on. Instead she uses it to dry her tears and to blow her nose. Alvin places an arm on her shoulder as they head to the door. When Alvin opens the door, he checks to see if the coast was clear. Alvin takes her to the living room and they sit on the couch. Jeanette buries her face in her hands again. Alvin decides to wait for her until she's able to talk as he rubs her hair. Even though Alvin was enjoying the view, he felt like he had no right to look at her private parts so, he takes off his sweater showing his shirt that was underneath and places it over her like a blanket.

"Shhh, there there Jean" he whispers. Jeanette looks at him and asks "Why are you not running away from me? How are you not disgusted by how I look?" Alvin dries her tears with his fingers and says "because you don't look like a monster. Also I've realized that the pain in your abdomen is not the only thing that you're dealing with. There is this rash all over you. Jean, you have to see a doctor" Jeanette really didn't want to but, she knew he was right. "I'll think about. Also there's something I have to tell you, but I trust that you won't tell anyone" she says. Alvin playfully pinches her chin. "The reason why I didn't tell you about these things in my body is because, I didn't want you to be disgusted by me. Also, this rash and this hole on my abdomen and the pain in it, is not what I'm only dealing with" said Jeanette which shocks Alvin. "What? Really?" he asks and she continues "I think something is wrong with my bladder, because whenever I use the bathroom, it hurts and I nearly release anything. It's like my bladder is just messing with me" Alvin was very concerned when he heard that.

He was now more convinced that Jeanette needs to go see a doctor. "Jean, is there another reason why you didn't tell me about this sooner? And do you know what caused all of this?" Asked Alvin before placing a hand on hers. Jeanette looks away and says "yes, but if I tell you, you'll probably hate me and not talk to me anymore" Alvin grabs her chin and makes her face him. "Jean, I would never hate you and I would rather die than hate you" said Alvin. He didn't want to admit it but, he started to feel something inside that he felt a long ago. "Alvin, I'm having these problems thanks to a game called truth or dare that we were playing last Saturday when we were camping out with your brothers and my sisters. Do you remember when dared me to drink some water from a nearby flood? And do you remember when you dared me to hide in the bushes until someone told me when time was up?" She questioned.

Alvin remembers and says "yeah" now feeling guilty because he was predicting what Jeanette was going to say. "Well, i think that water was contaminated and about me hiding in the bushes. You scared me with a bare costume and I jumped from being scared causing me to lose my balance and I felt down a cliff. Fortunately It wasn't that high but, I landed face down and making my abdomen land on a huge rock" Jeanette finished telling him. Alvin couldn't believe what he done. It was because of him that Jeanette is suffering. Alvin realizes this as he starts to feel even more guilty. Alvin tries his best to not sob but, the guilt was to strong.

He begins to sob uncontrollably as he pinched his eye lids. Jeanette wasn't surprised by this and places a hand his shoulder. "Jeanette, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" "It's alright, I know that and I forgive you" she whispers. The two stay quiet as they stare at each other. Their lips get closer and closer as they both clean each other's tears. They both felt each other's hot breath on their lips and finally, their lips meet. A beautiful feeling was in their stomachs. The birds outside started to sing as a rainbow forms surrounding the house. They felt like they were toddlers again and were in Disney land watching fireworks in the sky as the two are in a faris wheel. Alvin always convinced himself that he would never feel anything for Jeanette but, deeeeeeep down, he knew that he felt something strong for her and she felt they same.

The kiss lasted for two minutes and when they separate their lips, Jeanette whispers "I love you" and he whispers "I love you to"

 _To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Jeanette had her head buried on Alvin's chest as he rests his chin on her head. "Jean" he whispers. "Yes Alvin" she replied. "When are you going to tell Miss Miller?" he asked. Jeanette knew that she needed to see a doctor but, she was scared of what they would tell her once they find out what she has. "I don't know" she replied but Alvin didn't want to accept that answer. "Jean, promise me that you'll tell Miss Miller today" said Alvin before removing her glasses and puts them on. Jeanette giggles at his appearance and says "you look nice" and Alvin hands them back to her. "So do you promise me?" he asked. Jeanette kisses his cheek and says "I promise" and the two sit there for a few minutes.

However, when they hear a car parking, they both panic. "Oh no, they're here" said Jeanette before handing Alvin his sweater back. They both run to the basement just as Brittany entered the house. Jeanette quickly ran and picks up her Bra and her shirt. She puts them on as Alvin puts on his sweater. There's a knock on the door and someone says "Hey, Jeanette dear, we're home" Jeanette approaches the door and opens it to show Miss Miller. "Well hello Alvin, I wasn't expecting to see you here" said the elderly woman. Alvin smiles shyly and says "hi Miss Miller, I just came to visit Jeanette but I go to go now" Alvin was about to leave but, Miss Miller questions him "wait, do you want to join us for lunch?" Alvin wanted to say no because, he wanted to give Jeanette some privacy for her and her family so she can tell them what is wrong with her.

"Um I would love to but, I have a lot of chores to do" Alvin lied. Before Miss Miller could say anything, Brittany approaches them and says "hey Alvin" and grabs his hand. Alvin wanted her to let go but, Miss Miller was in front of him so he replies "hey Britt, how are you?" Brittany doesn't reply and pulls him to the living room. Jeanette watched as Brittany touched Alvin and she was Jealous but, she felt like she couldn't take Alvin away from Brittany because Brittany had her eyes on him first.

Alvin and Brittany got to the living room and they see some shopping bags. Brittany opens one of the bags and says "look, I have my bikini ready for next Saturday, what do you think?" Alvin saw her winking at him but, he wasn't interested in her. "Um it looks good" he replied uncaringly. Alvin was about to head out but, Brittany stops him "hold on, why are you leaving so soon?" Alvin didn't want to tell her the truth because he trusted that Jeanette would be the one to do it. "Um I just came to visit Jeanette to know how she was doing, and I've been here for two hours now. I have to go" said Alvin as he approached the door.

Alvin quickly closes the door on his way out not letting Brittany speak. The girl was disappointed because she wanted to tell Alvin what she feels for him. "Oh well, I'll surely tell him next Saturday" she told her self. For the rest of the day, Jeanette told Miss Miller and her sisters about her problem and she was taken to the hospital because, she fainted when she and the family were having dinner. The Millers were so worried for Jeanette that, they didn't notify the Seville's about Jeanette being in the hospital.

The next day, Alvin went to visit Jeanette but when he gets there, he sees Miss Miller locking the door with her keys as Brittany and Eleanor head to the car. Alvin approaches Miss Miller and was going to say something but, when he sees her worried face he says nothing. Miss Miller notices Alvin and says "oh Alvin dear, I'm glad to see you. Um listen, I forgot to call Dave to let him know what happened yesterday but, we were so worried that I forgot" Alvin is terrified at what she told him and has a bad feeling in his chest. "What happened yesterday Miss Miller?" Asked Alvin. The elderly woman rushes to her car and opens the door. "Jeanette fainted so an ambulance came to pick her up. she's been in the hospital since last night. Right now we're going to visit her" said Miss Miller before getting in her car.

Alvin was going to ask if he could go with them but, Miss Miller quickly drove away. Alvin runs back to his house and let's everyone know what happened. Simon was worried for Jeanette and he wanted to go see her like Alvin. Dave called Miss Miller and she told him the name of the hospital. The Seville family got to the hospital and were now heading to the waiting room. They spot Miss Miller and the girls and they comfort them. "How's Jeanette?" asked Simon. Miss Miller sighs before saying "they haven't told us what's wrong with her yet" Alvin was annoyed by that answer but, he figured that if they were taking this long then, whatever is making Jeanette sick is serious.

An hour later, a doctor came out and says "Jeanette Miller's family" everyone approaches the doctor. Miss Miller worriedly questions him "how is she?" the man holds his clipboard with both hands and says "Jeanette has two problems" this confuses everyone. "What's are those two problems doctor?" Asked Simon before Alvin could. "Jeanette, has an overactive bladder and it can be caused by a great blow to the abdomen but, that's not the big problem" replied the doctor. Alvin had enough of the suspense so he asks him "tell us what it is already" everyone looked at Alvin surprised by the tone of his voice but, he doesn't care. Jeanette is the only one in his mind and and he's very worried about her. "Her big problem is that she has schistosomiasis" said the doctor which confuses everyone.

"Um doctor, what is schistosomiasis?" asked Dave. The door takes a minute to write down something on his clipboard before saying "schistosomiasis, is a disease caused by parasitic flatworms. This disease you can get it by eating contaminated food or by drinking contaminated water. Her overactive bladder is being attacked by the disease and it has caused her body to have a rash. Anyone who has this disease has a few years to live but, fortunately we have a powerful drug that can kill the worms and the disease. This drug is known as praziquantel" Everyone loved to hear the good news but, Alvin wasn't that cheered up. "Um doctor, what about her overactive bladder? Will that go away?" Asked Alvin. The doctor bites his lips and tells them "unfortunately no but, if she drinks the right stuff and eats healthy then, that won't represent any danger. Anyway if all of you want to see her, please follow me" everyone sighed with relief as they follow the doctor.

Suddenly Alvin started to feel horrible for hiding something from everyone. He knew that he made a promise to Jeanette but, the guilt was killing him. "Um guys" he says. Everyone stops walking and they look at Alvin. "What is it Alvin?" Asked Dave. "I have something to tell you all" said Alvin. Everyone looks at each other curious. Alvin tells them what Jeanette told him and even the part where she showed him the rash on her upper body. Everyone was shocked and everyone was shocked because they thought that Alvin was making up lies.. "YOU'RE LYING, IF JEANETTE WOULD HAVE TOLD US SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH HER, THE FIRST ONE THAT SHE WOULD TELL IS ME. YOU ARE THE LAST GUY SHE WOULD TELL, SO QUIT MAKING UP LIES" Simon shouted as he got on Alvin's face. Theodore places a hand on Simon's shoulders and tries to calm him down.

Alvin told them everyone except for the part about he and Jeanette kissing. "But Si, I'm telling truth, she trusted me enough to-" Alvin was cut off by Simon punching Alvin in the face. The red clad falls to the ground and holds his face because of the pain but, Simon wasn't done. Simon grabs Alvin by his collar and knees him in the stomach. Everyone tries to separate Simon from Alvin who was trying to get to his feet but, Alvin receives another punch to the face but, not from Simon. This time It was from Brittany. Now everyone tries to separate Brittany from Alvin. "DON'T YOU EVER MAKE UP LIES ABOUT MY SISTER EXPOSING HER BODY FOR YOU. YOU SICK PERVERT..." Everyone one including the nurses who were walking, looks at the scene. "How could you Alvin, how could you make up lies about Jeanette who I love so much. She has done nothing to you" said Simon as he tried break free.

Alvin struggles to get up as he holds his nose that was bleeding. He was about to say something but then, security appears. "All of you please leave now" said one of the men and two other men help Alvin get to his feet. As they were all being escorted out of the building, Theodore and Dave were helping Alvin walk. The way back home was quiet, Simon sat next to Dave as Alvin sat in the back with Theodore who was hugging him. When they got home, Simon went to the basement because he didn't want to see Alvin's face. Theodore was Dave helping Alvin get inside. "Alvin, we need to talk so, we're going to the music room" said Dave and Alvin nods.

When they got there, Dave tells Theodore to go get him some antibiotics and band aids for Alvin. Once they were alone, Dave speaks "Alvin, why would you-" "Dave I know that I lie all the time but, this time I'm not. I told y'all the truth and if y'all don't believe me then it's not my problem" said Alvin sternly. Dave was about to lecture him but, suddenly his phone rings and he answers. "Hello" "Jeanette? Is that you" "I'm happy to hear your voice" "who? Alvin, he's right here next to me. We're back home" "wait, who told you? Oh I see" "WHAT?" Dave looks at Alvin shocked. "Oh okay, thanks for telling me, alright bye" Dave hangs up as he keeps eye contact with his son.

Alvin looks away from him because he could tell what Jeanette told Dave. "I told you I was telling truth" mumbled Alvin. Dave started to walk away backwards as he kept looking at Alvin. When he reaches the door, her tells him "wait for me here" Dave leaves the room and goes to look for Simon and Theodore to tell them that Jeanette told Dave that Alvin was telling the truth.

 **Jeanette's Pov**

 **An hour and a half ago...**

Ugh I'm more sick than ever. The pain in my abdomen is getting worse and I'm feeling so dizzy. The doctor left a minute ago to tell my family what is wrong with me. I'm feeling more disgusted at myself than ever because I have schistosomiasis. I would have never expect for me to have that and I have heard that many people have died because of the disease. However I'm lucky because the disease has only been in my body for a few days so the chances of me being cured are high.

As I lay in bed, I kept thinking about Alvin and the romantic kiss we shared yesterday. His beautiful blue eyes, his dorky cap *XD* and his cocky and mischievous smile. I know that he loves me and I love him as well. My day dreaming was suddenly interrupted by someone yelling. The voice belongs to Simon and then I hear Brittany yelling. I started to worry and I wanted to go see what was going on but, the doctor rushes in and says "please Jeanette don't move" he sounded like he ran a marathon. "What's going on out there doctor?" I asked him. "One of your friends attacked another friend of yours" he said which terrifies me. "But why?" I ask him. The doctor took more than an hour to cal for security before telling me "one of your friends told the other that you told him that he knew all along that you were sick and he told them the things that you told him. Also he even told them that you even showed him your... Upper body. This ticked off the other boy with glasses and he punched the boy in the face and started to kick him but, when he was separated. A girl who I think is your sister, punched the boy in in the face. They all think that he made up that story up" I felt betrayed, angry and worried about Alvin.

I know he broke his promise but, I love him and I want to make sure he's okay so, I ask the doctor "Could I borrow a phone" he looks at me confused and then takes out his phone. I tell him Dave's number and once he pressed call, he holds the phone close to my ear. "Dave, listen it's me Jeanette" "yes it's me" "I'm happy to hear from you as well, anyway is Alvin there?" "Oh okay, Dave listen to me, I heard what happened outside and I'm worried about Alvin" "the doctor told me what happened" also what Alvin told all of the is true" "Okay that's all I wanted to tell you, bye" finally I was feeling a bit better but, I was still hurt that Alvin broke his promise however, my feelings for him are to strong for me to stay made at him.

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin was in the music room waiting for Dave to return. His face still hurt from the punches Simon and Brittany gave him but, what hurt him the most was that he broke the promise he made to Jeanette. He knew that she knew he broke his promise because if she didn't, she wouldn't have called to tell Dave that Alvin was told the truth. "Jeanette I'm so sorry. But I just couldn't keep quiet anymore. I had to tell them because they have the right to know and they're worried about you just like I am" Alvin then places his hands in his pockets to take out his phone and he feels two phones. "What the... ugh please don't tell me I forgot to give her, her phone again" he mumbled before taking it out his own phone out of his pocket.

Alvin was about to text some friends but, he hears footsteps getting louder so he puts it back in his pocket. He sees Dave, Simon and Theodore enter the music room with a look of disbelief. Especially Simon. He had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Questions like "why would Jeanette do this? Why would she tell Alvin and not us? Why would she not tell me? Why did she told someone like Alvin who doesn't keep a secret and.. well he's Alvin? Also how could she let him see her... breasts? What's going on here?" Simon felt betrayed, hurt, and unbelievably Jealous and he was confused. He kept his eyes on Alvin who he punched back at the hospital. Theodore was also looking for answers. He wasn't angry at Alvin but, when Dave told him that Jeanette called and told him Alvin had told the truth, it shocked him.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and stare all day or are we going to talk?" asked Alvin who was standing, sits on the chair for the Piano and rest his right foot on top of his right knee. Simon approaches his brothers and questions him "why has Jeanette told you about her pain problems and why did she expose-" "Si could we not talk about her showing me her... nice breasts" Alvin said that word to hit a nerve which worked. Simon shots a glare. Dave also didn't want to talk about that because, Theodore was in the music room to. "Whatever. Just answer my first question" said Simon. Alvin sighs loudly and tells him "well, she told me because... well because uh she's testing me. Yeah she's checking if I can be trusted so I can be a good friend of hers" he lied.

Alvin knew why Jeanette only told him and not the others. He knew that Jeanette loves him and if he were to tell Simon that she loves his older brother, Simon will be crushed inside. Simon looks at him strangely. He didn't know whether to believe his brother or not. Simon knew Alvin lied all the time but, when Jeanette called to tell Dave that Alvin had told the truth about her telling him everything, Simon believes him. "Alright, I believe you but, if I find out that you're lying to me Alvin you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you" Alvin hides a smirk before saying "my oh my I'm so scared" and Simon was about to yell at him but, Dave intervenes "enough, now Alvin thank you for being honest. Theodore, hand me the things that I asked you to bring" the green clad nods and hands him the band aids and antibiotic and he brought ab ice pack just in case Alvin was in pain.

Meanwhile Simon leaves the music room and heads back to the basement but not to continue to work on his experiments, but to have some time alone to think. A small part of him was telling him that Alvin was hiding something. It bothered him that Jeanette trusts Alvin so much that she showed him something that's sacred. "Why didn't you come to me Jean? Why Alvin? A small part of me think is he's lying" Simon said in his mind. While he kept asking himself the same questions, Alvin who had an ice pack on his cheek was hearing Dave talking on the phone with Miss Miller. He was telling her what Jeanette told him and her reaction was hilarious to Alvin because he heard her yelling from Dave's phone. Theodore had left the music room and was now in the living room watching cartoons. Alvin was glad that Theodore wasn't asking him questions. His baby brother didn't know much about puberty and stuff about girls private parts so, Theodore really didn't see any wrong with Jeanette doing what she did.

The next day was a school day which is the day Alvin hates the most. "AALLVIIIIIIIN" he heard Dave shouting from outside his shared room. He quickly gets out of bed and gets ready for school as an angry Dave knocked on the door. "Alvin, you better be ready for school or you'll be grounded for a week" Dave warned the red clad. Alvin amazingly got ready in a few seconds so he opens the door and says "Dave, what made you think I wasn't ready for school. That hurts you know. It hurts that you don't trust me" Alvin acts like he's hurt but Dave ignores his little hurt look. "Alvin you're brothers are downstairs waiting for you. Let's go" said Dave. Alvin sighs and heads out of the room. He just hated school days.

As the day went by, Alvin wasn't able to concentrate in any of classes. He kept thinking about Jeanette and the kiss. He loves her and wants to be with her. He wasn't afraid if Brittany found out but, he was afraid of his brother finding out. He knew his brother loves Jeanette and it would hurt him know that she doesn't love him.

The Seville brothers were now home getting ready to go to the hospital. They hopped that they weren't banned going inside. If they were banned it would be Simons and Brittany's fault. Fortunately for them, they weren't stopped from entering the building. when the Seville's got to the waiting room, Alvin was interrogated by Brittany and Eleanor. They to had the same questions as Simon. Miss Miller however wasn't so happy to see Alvin. She was upset with him because, how could he not tell them that Jeanette told him and showed him that she wasn't feeling well sooner. Miss Miller thought that Jeanette could've died if she didn't spoke. However when Alvin told her that he convinced Jeanette to talk, Miss Miller wasn't that upset anymore. She figured that if Jeanette had not fainted, she would have told her family. The Miller family were in the waiting for the Seville's and when they arrived, they all head to Jeanette's room. They went inside Jeanette's room to see her sleeping peacefully. She was wearing hospital clothes that patients wear as she was surrounded by wires and tubes connected to her body. The heart monitor showed that her heart was beating nicely.

 _To be be continued_


End file.
